


Операция «Справедливость»

by Mariza



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке «Хочется чтонеть юмористическое, про то, как при Распределении, Шляпа оставляет один из факультетов без учеников. В то время как остальные оказываются переполнены. Время, согласно вселенной ГП - абсолютно любое». Не совсем точное исполнение: без учеников остаются два факультета.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Операция «Справедливость»

Большой зал Хогвартса был прекрасен. Раньше Гарри не видел ничего подобного. В воздухе парили свечи — множество свечей, наверное, несколько тысяч. Свет от них отражался в золотых блюдах и кубках, расставленных на столах. А на темном, почти черном потолке мерцали маленькие серебристые звезды — точь-в-точь настоящие.  
Старая грязная шляпа среди этого великолепия смотрелась на редкость неуместно. Впрочем, песня о том, как ученики распределяются на факультеты, начинают враждовать, а это очень плохо, ведь надо жить дружно, добавила ей волшебности и немного сгладила первое впечатление.  
Профессор Макгонагалл принялась вызывать первокурсников. Ханна Эббот и Сьюзен Боунс отправились в Хаффлпафф, следующие двое — в Рейвенкло, потом опять две хаффлпаффки, за ними целых пять рейвенкловцев, среди которых оказался Винсент Крэбб, снова два хаффлпаффца…  
— Распределяют же вроде на четыре факультета? — пробормотал Гарри. Рон растерянно пожал плечами. Среди студентов тоже ползли недоуменные шепотки.  
Голдстейн и Гойл попали в Рейвенкло. Преподаватели уже не скрывали беспокойства.  
— Грейнджер, Гермиона!  
— Хаффлпафф!

Распределение шло дальше, картина не менялась. Голос профессора Макгонагалл заметно подрагивал, когда она называла очередное имя.  
— Малфой, Драко!  
— Хаффлпафф!  
— Упс, — прокомментировал Гарри. — Знаешь, Рон, мы с ним впервые встретились еще в Косом переулке, я тогда не представился, а он не знал… так вот, он сказал, что уйдет из школы, если его в Хаффлпафф распределят. Как думаешь, сдержит слово?  
Рон даже не попытался сдержать злорадный смех.  
Мэлоун, Мун — Хаффлпафф; Нотт, Паркинсон, сестры Патил, Салли-Энн Перкс — Рейвенкло…  
— Поттер, Гарри!  
Сглотнув, он опустился на табуретку. Шляпа не колебалась.  
— Хаффлпафф!

Когда распределение закончилось, директор Дамблдор сказал несколько довольно сумбурных напутственно-ободряющих слов и куда-то удалился в сопровождении четырех профессоров, среди которых была и уже известная первокурсникам Макгонагалл.  
Малфою произошедшее напрочь отбило аппетит — он весь вечер просидел над пустой тарелкой с таким убитым видом, что Гарри даже немного пожалел его. Гермиона, хмурясь, крутила в руках кубок с тыквенным соком, но позже соседям удалось отвлечь ее разговором. Рон распределялся одним из последних и успел привыкнуть к мысли, что в Гриффиндор не попадет, а у Гарри предпочтений не было (только в Слизерин не хотелось), так что они наелись за двоих.

К концу ужина директор вернулся в зал и объявил, что распределение, хоть и нестандартное, все же в силе, и поздравил Рейвенкло и Хаффлпафф с «несомненно замечательным» пополнением.  
По пути в гостиную факультета Гарри заметил, что Малфой отстал, забившись в нишу рядом с какой-то древней статуей. Он дернул Рона за рукав — мол, пошли. Тот скривился, но протестовать не стал.  
— Эй, Малфой, — негромко сказал Гарри, подойдя к нему. — Ты…  
— Чего расселся? — перебил Рон. — Пошли в гостиную.  
— Это не моя гостиная, — пробубнил Малфой. — Я должен быть в Слизерине.  
— Претензии Шляпе предъявляй. Только вряд ли она переменит решение, поэтому…  
— И предъявлю! — Малфой аж подскочил. — Вот пойду и заставлю отправить меня куда следует!  
— И как заставишь? — хмыкнул Гарри. — Угрозой стирки?  
— Ну, некоторые средства для стирки и мытья посуды могут быть едкими, — сказал Рон и тут же пояснил: — От мамы слышал. А эта Шляпа и так до дыр затрепанная…  
— Едкие, говоришь?.. — по лицу Малфоя расплылась довольная усмешка. — А я знаю, где можно достать одно очень едкое зелье… Только один не справлюсь. Вы со мной или даже Хаффлпаффом довольны?..  
— С тобой, — решил Рон.  
— А вы вообще знаете, как добраться до Шляпы? — раздался раздраженный голос Гермионы. — Хотя бы где она хранится? Так и думала, — заключила она, обведя их торжествующим взглядом. — А я, между прочим, расспросила старшекурсников. Шляпа находится в кабинете директора. Чтобы попасть туда, нужен пароль, который знают только преподаватели, целительница, школьный смотритель… в общем, нам его без веской причины никто не скажет.  
— Хагрид! — осенило Гарри. — Хагрид мне скажет, если попросить!  
— Но надо выбрать момент, когда директора не будет в кабинете. И кто-то должен в коридоре сторожить — вдруг он вернется или кто-то из преподавателей решит зайти… — нахмурился Рон.  
— И следует решить, что мы скажем Шляпе. Ваши угрозы, мальчики, мне не нравятся, но их можно оставить на крайний случай. Надеюсь, Шляпа прислушается к разумным аргументам группы Новых Активистов Справедливого Распределения Адекватно Терминам… я имею в виду характеристики из песни — храбрость для гриффиндорцев, амбициозность для слизеринцев…  
— НАСРАТь? — перебил ее Рон. — Знаешь, что Шляпа скажет группе с таким названием?  
— Не НАСРАТь! — вспыхнула Гермиона. — А Новые…  
— Это будет операция «Справедливость», — прекратил начинающуюся ссору Гарри. — Коротко и по делу. А теперь пойдем в гостиную, пока нас искать не начали. И там хорошенько продумаем, как добыть зелье, как связываться друг с другом, что говорить Шляпе и все остальное. Согласны?  
Малфой, Рон и Гермиона быстро переглянулись и закивали.  
Операция «Справедливость» началась.

_Через некоторое время._

— Итак, сегодня у нас беспрецедентный случай за всю историю Хогвартса. — Дамблдор окинул взглядом собравшихся в Большом зале учеников. — Шляпа выразила желание провести повторное распределение, и мы решили выполнить ее просьбу. Прошу студентов первого года обучения подойти ко мне. Это касается даже тех, кто вполне доволен своим нынешним факультетом.  
Первокурсники торопливо собрались у преподавательского стола.  
— Итак, начнем… — Дамблдор развернул свиток с именами, и все замерли. — Эббот, Ханна.  
— Гриффиндор!  
— Боунс, Сьюзен.  
— Хаффлпафф!  
— Бут, Терри.  
— Рейвенкло!  
Гарри, Рон, Драко и Гермиона победно улыбались.

— Крэбб, Винсент.  
— Гриффиндор!  
— Гойл, Грегори.  
— Гриффиндор!  
— Грейнджер, Гермиона.  
— Слизерин!  
— Э-э-э… — только и смог выдавить Драко. — Как?..  
— Н-ну… мы же упирали на распределение по чертам характера… — неуверенно проговорил Рон. — Чего-чего, а уж амбиций ей хватает… Ведь правда?  
— А Крэбб и Гойл храбрые? — засомневался Гарри.  
— Подраться не дураки, — признал Драко. — Даже если противников больше, могут кинуться… Думаете, этого хватило?

— Малфой, Драко! — Он вздрогнул и бросил отчаянный взгляд на приятелей.  
— Иди! — Рон подпихнул его в спину.  
— Слизерин! — вынесла вердикт Шляпа.  
— Знаешь, — шепнул Гарри, провожая взглядом разом повеселевшего Драко, — у меня почему-то нехорошее предчувствие…

— Формально она обещание выполнила, — процедила Гермиона, яростно тыкая вилкой свой бифштекс. — Ни один из факультетов не игнорируется. И даже нужные черты характера присутствуют. Вот об их выраженности мы, увы, забыли… Как думаете, Дамблдор согласится на еще одно распределение, если мы опять ее… уговорим?  
— Зелье едва подействовало, — напомнил Рон. — А более эффективного нет. Разве что попросить Невилла что-нибудь испортить?  
Гарри взглянул на стол преподавателей и хмыкнул.  
— Думаю, Снейп с радостью согласится изобрести все, что угодно, — лишь бы я убрался с его факультета.  
— А мне вот интересно, — неспешно начал Драко. — Почему Шляпа вообще решилась на такое? Вражда факультетов длится веками — разумеется, с разным накалом. Во время войны, по слухам, было гораздо хуже, чем сейчас. Но тогда Шляпа не возражала, а теперь — песня о том, как нехорошо ссориться, и это странное распределение… Ведь забота об отношениях между учениками — не ее дело. Не метла решает, куда лететь, а игрок.  
— Думаешь, ее кто-то подговорил? — сощурилась Гермиона.  
— Да кому оно надо? — поразился Рон. — Это ж совсем с приветом надо быть. Да еще и иметь доступ к Шляпе. И какую-то власть над ней, чтобы не отказалась, или средство посильнее нашего зелья…  
Секундное молчание — и все четверо развернулись к столу преподавателей.  
Дамблдор спокойно сидел, откинувшись на спинку высокого стула. Его очки весело поблескивали, отражая пламя свечей.  
Друзья переглянулись.  
Операция «Справедливость» продолжалась.


End file.
